Crona And The Kiss?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka found out that Crona doesn't know what a kiss is. She decides it might do him some good. See what happends XD


Crona was in his room. The room was small with a large wooden door. No furniture. He was thinking about that girl... Maka. Crona wasn't sure how to deal with her yet. Everything was so new and strange. The witch had never shown him an ounce of kindness throughout his whole life. Crona was still nervous when talking to Maka. Girls always made him feel odd, he wasn't sure how to deal with that either. Crona sat in the corner of his empty room. The room was in the bottom of the DWMA and he felt... safer down there. So Crona continued to sit in the darkness with only a tiny window to let in any amount of light.

Ragnarok was bored of sitting in a corner doing nothing. He could hit Crona but he was getting madder then usual about it. Ragnarok didn't like that Maka girl at all. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be tiny. "Crona... can't we go do something?" Crona lifted his head, he looked like he had been crying. "No..." Ragnarok sighed. He decided to return himself into Crona's spine, not like there was anything else to do.

Crona put his head back down. After about ten minutes there came three knocks to the big wooden door. Crona lifted his head but said nothing. He was afraid it might be that blue guy... he didn't know how to deal with the blue guy. Crona just sat there in silence waiting for a voice that would explain who was behind the door. Several seconds passed before a voice mixed with the silence. "Crona?" Crona recognized the voice... It was Maka. "Maka..." The door began to move and a girl with brown hair in pig tails appeared. "Hi Crona, How are you doing?" She smiled. "I don't know how to deal with that face..." The smile from Maka's face disappeared and she walked into the room to neal beside Crona. Crona backed away a bit. "Crona... you don't need to be scared of me, I wont hurt you." Once again Maka looked at Crona with that look that he wasn't sure how to deal with. Maka reached out and placed her hand on Crona's shoulder. "It's ok Crona, I'm here to help you." Crona wasn't sure why but he felt the need to look like Maka did seconds before. "T-thank you.."

Maka helped Crona to his feet and they walked out the room that Crona called home. Maka lead him down a long hallway in silence. Crona still felt weird around Maka. Something inside him just gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ah... Maka..." Maka looked over to Crona but still continued to walk down the hall. "Yeah Crona?" Crona took a deep breath. "I ah... Why do I feel so... Odd around you?" Maka looked confused. "What do you mean Crona?" Crona got that weird feeling again. "I ah... Never mind..." Maka shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then..."

Crona and Maka reached the school balcony. The sun was setting and was sleeping, as usaual. Crona wasn't allowed to see the sun often, it was pretty. Crona knew how to deal with the sun, but didn't know how to deal with Maka looking at him. "W-what?" Maka laughed. "It's nothing Crona... Look at the sun, isn't it pretty?" Maka walked over to the edge of the balcony and Crona followed.

Maka was watching the sunset but also couldn't keep her eyes off Crona. He looked so sad all the time, she couldn't imagine living the way he had all his life. Just then Soul came out the door. "Oi, Maka." Maka turned around and looked at her weapon, they had been secretly dating for about a month now. "Hey Soul, what's up?" Soul walked up and stood beside his girlfriend. "Not much, just being cool... Hey Crona." Crona wasn't sure how to deal with the other boy yet, he seemed to hang around Maka alot. "Ah... Hi." "Crona it's ok, it's just Soul." Crona nodded and looked back to the sunset, the sun was basically gone now. Crona looked over to Soul and Maka, they were whispering about something but Crona couldn't make it out.

"Maka.. I don't like you hanging out with this creep." Maka and Soul were whispering to each other. "Soul, I'm happy that you care about me but I'll be fine. I love you." Soul smiled. "I know you will be ok.. and I love you too." Soul moved in closer to Maka and pressed his lips to hers, it was all so familiar to him. Soul pulled away and began to walk away. "I'll see you at home Maka." Soul then disappeared behind the door.

Crona saw Soul and Maka talking, he also saw Maka and Soul... well he didn't know how to explain what he saw but he knew it wasn't normal. "Ah .. Maka..." Maka looked from the door that Soul had disappeared behind to Crona. "Yeah Crona?" Crona once again got a weird feeling in his stomach. "I ah... What was that?" Maka looked confused. "What was what?" Crona felt like he was going to be sick. "I ah.. You and Soul... What was that... Thing you just did?" Maka understood now, Crona saw them kiss. Maka wasn't that worried though. Crona apparently didn't even know what a kiss was. "Oh... It was a kiss Crona... Soul is my boyfriend." Now Crona was confused. "Boy... Friend...?" Maka couldn't help but to roll her eyes, she understood why Crona didn't know these things but it was still annoying at times. "Yes... So you have never been kissed?" "Ah.. well no?" Just then Ragnarok appeared from Crona's spine. "And were going to keep it that way!"

Maka laughed, Ragnarok was so small now. "Ragnarok, you know what a kiss is?" Ragnarok looked like he was going to explode. "Hahahaha! Of course I do!" Maka rolled her eyes again. "I see..." Crona started to blush. He felt really odd now. "Crona.. Would you like to know what a kiss is like?" Crona didn't think it was possible but his blush got bigger. "I ah..." Ragnarok grabbed his own head and began saying no over and over. "Don't you dare Maka!" Maka looked up to Ragnarok. "Watch me." Ragnarok couldn't decide is he should stop her or go away. He decided there was no use stopping her, he's been hurt by this girl one to many times. Ragnarok disappeared into Crona's spine once again, and Maka looked at Crona.

Crona was slowly backing away from Maka. Maka ended up catching Crona in the corner of the balcony. "I ah.. Maka.. I don't know how to deal with how your acting." Maka laughed. "Crona trust me... This might do you some good." Crona had no where to go, and in the pit of his stomach he wanted Maka to 'kiss' him.

Maka grabbed Crona's hands so he didn't try to stop her. Maka loved Soul... A lot, but she felt that maybe a small kiss would do some good to Crona. Crona wasn't sure ho to deal with the situation that was in front of him. Maka began to move closer to Crona, to the point that their noses almost touched. Crona's eyes winded and before he could say anything, firm lips were pressing against his.

Crona didn't dare move. When Maka removed her lips from Crona's he collapsed to the ground. Maka laughed. "Crona, do you know your way back?" Crona couldn't speak, all he could do was nod. "Haha, ok, see you later." Maka disappeared behind the door. Crona didn't know how to deal with what just happened. He just sat there alone with his thoughts, and for the first time in his life, he smiled, and knew how to deal with it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this idea came to me and I decided to do it. I decided to make Crona a guy so it wasn't a gay thing XD So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Review~! XD


End file.
